The Four Will Rise
by LoveWritingStories
Summary: When the four are sent 1000 years into the future they discover that the reign of magic ended and Winding Circle fell. With the help of two magical girls, Sandy, Briar, Tris and Daja discover what happened and learn of a legend surrounding the return of four powerful mages. Can they bring back to reign of magic and live up to the stories told about them for generations? On Hiatus!
1. Prologue

**I don't own any of the Tamora Pierce books that this is based of off.**

**Okay, so I've had this idea in my mind for the past three years and I'm finally getting onto writing it. So this is the prologue, I'm sorry its short, just bare with me. Please read and enjoy. I hope that you will like it. Also, there is no romance between characters. **

* * *

"I hate magic sometimes" Daja shouted to her friends as the four of them ran. The ground rolled and the walls shook as the mages ran though a seemingly endless hallways if an underground building in the Mire.

"Me too!" Tris shouted even louder as the stress on the walls grew and the sound they made became a sharp groan.

"If we don't hurry up and find this guy," Briar began in a loud voice, "this place will cave and take us with it!"

"I think he's this way," Sandry called from yet another interesting hallway.

Rumors of a mad man with magic had circled Winding Circle and Summer Sea for weeks. He had claimed that he had come up with a sort of time machine that needed a magic filled event to power it, that event just-so-happened to be an unnatural earthquake. Given the four mages' interesting skills, their former teachers had given them the task of finding the man before any real damage could be done. Sadly, they were a little late for that.

The three followed Sandry down the hallway where they came across a door. Sandry tried it and sure enough, it was unlocked. She threw it open wide to reveal a scrawny young man with wild blonde hair and crazy eyes, he looked right at them but failed to register that others were in the room with him. After a moment the four had to shield their eyes from the magical power that flooded from him in such great amounts. What gave off even more power was the glowing blue orb in the middle of the room. It sat in mid-air and spun like the earth. It was one of the most beautiful things any of the four mages had even seen. Suddenly, the roof cracked under the stressed of the magical earth quake and a blanket of dirt fell.

The dirt and dust caused Sandry to cough and Tris to sneeze. Even Briar and Daja, you spent most of their time around dirt or dust had a hard time not coughing.

At last the crazed man saw the four mages. "You see!" he shouted with a smile. "I am just as good as other mages! I'm better!"

"No! You're not!" Briar shouted in reply as he tried to be heard to the groaning walls. "Real mages know not to mess with nature. Real mages wouldn't be doing this!"

The man just seemed to laugh. "I am Anthemius Platzer! The most powerful mage of all time! I have created a portal through the ages!"

The ground shifted under their feet, causing everyone to fall. Tris was the first up, furious at this man's stupidity. "You'll rip apart Summer Sea doing this! Maybe all of Emelan!" she yelled at him as sparks began to appear across her hair and body.

"I will prove I am the best!" he shouted as if to only aggravate Tris more.

Again the ground shifted, only this time, the crazy mage Anthemius Platzer didn't stand up. Nobody needed to say it, they all knew he was dead. Frankly, most of them were shocked that he had survived as long as he did. Regardless, the earthquake still remained and the Earth was still being ripped apart.

"What now?" asked Briar, still loud over the sound of shaking walls and rolling earth.

Nobody ever got to reply, the ceiling suddenly broke and rocks came falling down, enough to kill everyone in the room. A scream escaped Sandry, everyone else was frozen. Just milliseconds before the rocks crushed the four mages, the glowing blue orb spread out with great speed. The light blinded them, and then there was nothing.

* * *

It seemed that all four of them opened their eyes at the same time. They were laying in different positions on grass and rocks. The sky was bright, but grey and the grass was wet, the air was slightly chilly. They were all silent for a moment as they tried to focus their eyes and register what had happened. At last, it was Tris who spoke.

"Where are we?" she asked as she glanced at the piles of rocks and rubble around them.

"No clue" Daja replied and she sat up and rubbed her arm.

"Well, lets find out," Briar mumbled as he stood. First on his feet, he saw the furthest. When he didn't say anything, Sandry, Tris and Daja got to their feet. Everyone stood frozen at they looked around them.

A thin morning fog made it hard to see but at the very edge of their vision was, at one point, what could have been a strong and towering wall. But now they were little more than piles of rocks, no higher than six feet at its tallest points. On the edge of the walls, were circular structures that resembled towers. Along the inside of the walls, there were worn steps that must have lead to the top of the walls while they still stood. The walls weren't all that had been destroyed. All around the four mages lay rocks, bricks and fallen buildings. A thick vine has long since had battle for these lands, and won. Green lay across everything, leaving nothing recognizable for the four.

"I've never seen this place before" Sandry commented as everyone began to climb over the rocks. They all wanted to investigate and try to get a clue as to where they were.

After a few minutes, it was Sandry who came across something utterly disturbing. "Guys, over here," she called to her three friends in a scared tone.

Briar was the first to reach her; she pointed a path that was visible through the rocks and vines. He stared, shocked into silence.

Tris came next; she too was at a loss for words as her eyes met the path.

By the time Daja reached them, reality was setting in, she too stared, too shocked to even breathe.

The four of them spun around, following the path as it darted in and out of view between rocks and ruins. None of them could believe it, but they all knew that it had to be true. The path, no- road, curved into a spiral. It was a winding circle that circled the ruins; it was identical to the one that they had walked on for years. The ruins were of winding circle temple.

Suddenly, a sharp female voice cut off the four mage's thoughts. "Who the hell are you?"

* * *

**This worth continuing? (Please say yes) Review, favorite and follow. Chapter one should be up [retty soon and you get to learn more about what happened to Winding Circle and why it is ruins. **


	2. You probably think we're dead

**Hello everyone who is following this story... which is like one person. But I love you because of it! Also, epic chapter title, don't you think? Anyways, I know at points in this chapter characters may seem a little OOC but if you think about it, everyone thinks that everyone else is dead, and in a way they are right. Well, read on and enjoy!**

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" a sharp female voice called.

Briar, Tris, Sandry and Daja all turned to face the speaker. Behind them stood a young woman, no older than their own age of nineteen. She had medium length black wavy hair that reached to just below her shoulders. Her skin was golden brown and her eyes were big and green. She wore a long, cotton, earth green shirt, which reminded them all of the shade of green that Rosethorn and Lark wore. She also wore pair of black leggings underneath. None of the four had seen anything even remotely like the shoes she wore. They were blue and gray and covered her whole foot. A cord was laced across the top of the shoe and tied into a bow just in front of the girl's ankle. She cared a basket full of fruit and bread on her left arm, her right arm rested against her thigh. Briar was the first to realize that she cared blades inside her clothing.

With the knowledge of a knife in mind, Briar spoke first. "Hello, my name is Briar." He made sure that he stayed far back and spoke cautiously; silently he checked his own knives that were tied to his wrists. This girl looked like somebody who was totally willing to kill someone; he had seen people like that before, in Yanjing.

Tris must have heard the caution in Briar's voice, because she spoke next. "And I am Tris, this and Sandry and Daja" she explained as she pointed to the other two girls. For some reason, Tris felt as if using full names and last names wouldn't do the situation any good.

"Who are you?" Sandy asked before anyone could speak next. It was clear that she hadn't caught onto Briar and Tris' caution.

"Please excuse my sister" Daja said as she noticed the same tone in Briar ad Tris' voice. That woman was dangerous, she didn't know how, but it seemed that Briar did.

The girl clenched her hands into fists. "My name is Clara" she spat. "Now, what are you doing here?"

Before anyone could answer, Sandry noticed that her dress was badly wrinkled in one part. Using her magic, she forced the threads back into a straight line. The girl, Clara, who hadn't even been looking at Sandry, stopped breathing for a moment. The four mages heard her voice catch in her throat and she turned to face Sandy, within seconds she had a blade in both hands.

"You're-You're mages!" she yelled in a voice that sounded fear filled. "What are you! Seers! You betrayed your own kind! I'd rather die than that!" she was pointing the knife at Sandry, although she was still too far away to do and damage. Without thinking, Briar ordered the hemp cords around his wrists to release his own blades. "You too! All of you!" the girl looked genuinely terrified at the idea that they were mages. She was looking around frantically as if trying to spot other people in the rocks and few trees that surrounded them.

"What are you talking about?" Daja asked as they all wondered the same thing.

Clara faced them once again, "You're here to kill me, aren't you?" The four of them froze and looked at her with a shocked expression. "Erda help me, are you four idiots?" she said calling upon the goddess of healing. "You're mages, I am a mage. I have never met you before. The only mages I don't know are seers." Briar, Tris, Sandry and Daja all gave her a confused look.

"Yeah you could say that we're not from around here" Tris said with a matter of fact look and a matching tone in her voice. By then the four had all gathered that they were definitely not in Emelan, at least not in their time, although what that meant has yet to sink in.

Something in Tris' voice must have made her trust them, or at believe them. "Fine" she said in a hostile voice. "But seeing you don't know the rules, being out here you'll get killed" she told them as she started too walked away. After a few seconds she turned back to see that nobody had moved. "Well come on then!"

They all looked at each other, one thought floated through the bond that they magical shared. _What have we gotten ourselves into?_

* * *

Winding Circle, Emelan: 1000 years ago

Master Niklaren Goldeye walked through the door of Disciplined Cottage; it was already past midnight, but he didn't care. It had been just over a day since the magical earthquake ripped through Summersea, destroying almost everything. The city was in ruin although the Mire was the worst. He had spent most of the morning scrying and trying to see what the future held. Although he had only seen glimpses of the future, it was enough to know that nothing even remotely good could be coming.

The worst part, was nowhere in that future were Sandry, Daja, Tris and Briar. They had always been in the future before; they had always had such an impact on the world around them. That was when it hit him; they had gone to look for the source of the earthquake. Worry pressed him and he had spent the rest of the day searching for the four most powerful mages he had even known. First he had gone to the house that Daja, Briar and Tris all shared, although it was empty of even servants. Next he visited the Duke's citadel, hoping to find them all with Sandry, regardless, nobody had seen them. He searched frantically across the city, in forges and fabric stores. He looked in hospitals hoping that they had given a hand to thoughts in need, but wherever he went the answer was the same, they weren't there. He sent word to winding circle and too Frostpine, Rosethorn, Lark, Crane and even Moonstream. Their reply was all the same, they were not at Winding Circle. It was around ten at night when Niko arrived at the epicenter of the quake. All of the buildings were nothing but rocks a rumble. Rescue workers dug through the building that had housed the mage that started it all, they were just bringing out the body. Nike ran towards a member of the Watch and asked him about his four mages. The watchman only shook his head but gave the mage permission to dig through to rubble. Running out of hope, Niko felt through the ground for his students' magic, there was none. He thought that he had felt a little bit of Daja's or maybe Tris' but whatever it was slipped away from his grasp. At last he gave up and rode back to Winding Circle; he had to speak with Lark and Rosethorn. Because the earthquake was magically created it had done little to damage Winding Circle.

Now he stood in the doorway to Disciplined, Lark and Rosethorn both sat at the table, facing the opposite direction from Niko, a cup of tea untouched in front of them. Their faces were hollow; missing people was never good sign after such a drastic event.

"Did you find them?" Frostpine asked as he walked out of Rosethorn's work room, a jar of something in his hands. Lark turned to face Niko, although Rosethorn did not. He took a step into the room and realized that Rosethorn had a blanket over her shoulders. Before he could say anything, the door to Briar's old bedroom opened. His former student, Evvy walked out. Her eyes were red and puffy; no doubt she had overheard that Briar was missing, although even she knew that there was a very slim chance that they were alive, with the damage done to Summersea, half of the merchant district was dead, let alone the Mire.

Niko didn't know what to say, he looked closer at his friend's faces, Evvy's expression, and Rosethorn's distance from the world. Frostpine's wrinkles looked deeper, he looked exhausted, and his eyes were haunted and full of overwhelming worry. Lark's own eyes were red, and puffy, they were also bloodshot. It was clear that she hadn't slept since the earthquake, and it looked like most of the time she spent crying.

"What happened to her?" Niko asked Lark as he pointed to Rosethorn. There was a moment of silence, nobody wanted to speak. At last, choking down a sob, it was Evvy that spoke.

"Right before the earthquake ended, she just screamed and collapsed. She hasn't said a word since," the young girl explained. "Why would she do that?" Evvy asked before she became overcome by a never ending river of tears, "Where is Briar?"

Niko ignored her; he wasn't ready to speak about the four mages. Instead he walked around so that he could face Rosethorn, something definitely looked wrong with her, she looked sick.

"The plants" she whispered as she meets Niko's eyes. A tear ran down the side of her face. Everyone looked at each other; the words she spoke sounded foreign to them and Rosethorn crying seemed even worse. She signed and laughed a little at her own foolishness before leaning into Lark. Her voice shook when she spoke, "The plants withered a little just before the earthquake ended, just as the house where that quake started collapsed. All of the plant's that knew his touch and his magic, they just…Faded."

Frostpine looked down, "I felt something like that too, although not as drastic as Rosethorn did." His voice started shaking, "the ground, the metal in the ground, changed as if it were morning something."

Lark was the next to speak as a fresh tear ran down her cheek. "All of the thread started to act out around me."

Niko thought about his own feelings. He had been too busy to notice, but thinking back, the sky had felt different just before the quake ended. He didn't want to admit it, none of them did. None of them except Rosethorn that is, she seemed pretty sure that Briar was dead.

Suddenly, a voice cut through his hopeless thoughts. "You didn't find them, did you?" Evvy asked. Sometime in the past few moments she had grabbed the stone alphabet that Briar had bought her, she now clutched it to her chest.

With a sad look her way, Niko shook his head. It took all his strength not to cry. He had viewed these children almost as his own. He had seen Tris develop the ability to scry on the wind, Sandy weave unmagic, Daja create living metal gloves, and Briar survive a war. He had seen them beat diseases, bring Rosethorn back from the dead, stop a forest fire in its tracks and water a whole valley, destroy a pirate fleet and interrupt pattern magic. He had seen them spin their magic together to make it stronger in a time of need and live through an earthquake, but then again, even their luck had to run out sooner or later.

"I need to go talk to Moonstream" he whispered before walking out of the cottage.

* * *

Winding Circle Emelan: Present Day

Briar, Tris, Sandry and Daja followed the female mage, Clara, on the short walk to her home. Although the four mages knew that they may be in Winding Circle, they couldn't tell where they were going. When they came to a stop in front of a pile of rocks, they all exchanged a confused glance, until; Clara ran her foot over a spot on the ground. Tris watched closed as the silver flicker of magic appeared at her foot. Suddenly a brick wall appeared where the rocks had been. Clara walked around the side of the wall; they four heard the sound of a creaky gate opening.

"You coming?" she called. With another glance at each other, the four walked to the gate. Once they entered the perimeter of the wall, Briar, Tris, Sandry and Daja could clearly see something that astonished them. In front of them stood Disciplined Cottage, or at least a remodeled version. Its whitewashed walls had been replaced with a light coloured stone. The roof was black and covered in what looked to be some sort of dried tar. The place where Lark's workshop had been was replaced with the same stone walls and tar roof. Although most other things had changed, Rosethorn's workshop was still made of wood and her garden still reached across the ground.

Not even a minute after they entered did the front door open to reveal a girl. She too had black hair, golden skin, and green eyes, although she was no older than twelve. Her clothing was even stranger than Clara's was. She wore a pair of shorts made of some sort of blue, half cotton fabric that Sandry has never seen before. Her shirt was light pink, cotton and short sleeved, a picture of a bird seemed to be hand embroidered in white thread. "Sis? Who are these people?" the girl asked her older sister Clara. Her voice was bubbling with excitement; her face had a look of hope plastered on it. "Is it them?"

Clara sighed and turned to the four mages. "This is my little sister, Amber. You can stay here for a few days before you get on the road. But be warned, if you lead anyone here, you won't be able to find this place. Now come in, let's see if you can tell me where you're from."

Clara and Amber walked into the stone cottage. Nobody moved for a moment, they were all still trying to comprehend what was happening. Everything was going to fast that it was hard for them to even think straight. After a moment, Sandry stepped forward.

"We might as well figure out where we are" she told her foster-siblings as she began to walk to the cottage. With a shrug to each other, Daja and Tris joined her. Leaving Briar a few steps back.

One thought floated in his mind, although he kept it to himself rather than sharing it with the girls. _You probably think we're dead..._

* * *

**Okay, so again I know, a little OOC but they all think everyone is dead. Let me know what you thought of this chapter, I like reviews... Most of the time. Did you like me going back and talking about everyone from their original time? For soe reason I found that sad, but oh well. Review, Favorite, and Follow.**


End file.
